logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Alberto Fernandez Doblajes y Asociados/List of works
Movies Warner Bros Pictures (and the pre-1986 MGM-UA-RKO movies) * Casablanca (1942, local German redub) * Citizen Kane (1941, local German redub in 1997) * Tarzan the Ape Man (1932, local German redub in 1992) * Dirty Harry (1971, local Spanish and German redub in 1994) * The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938, local German redub in 1996) * Bonnie & Clyde (1967, local German redub in 2009, only for DVD and Blu-ray) * Singin' in the Rain (1952, local German redub in 1992) * The Band Wagon (1953, local German redub in 1991) * The Pirate (1948, local German redub in 2001) * The Broadway Melody of 1929 (1929, local Spanish and German redub in 1991) United Artists * Rocky (1976, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky II (1979, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky III (1982, local German redub in 1997) * Rocky IV (1985, local German redub in 1998) Universal Pictures * Frankenstein (1931, local Spanish and German redub in 1994 and 2008) * Back in the Future (1985, local German redub in 2005) * Back in the Future, Part II (1989, local German redub in 2005) * Back in the Future, Part III (1991, local German redub in 2005) * Jurassic Park (1993, local German redub in 2003) Other Companies * Junoon (1992, local Spanish and German dub) * Sudak (1991, local Spanish and German dub) * The Slumber Party Massacre (1982, local Spanish redub in 1998 for VHS) Toho Company * Godzilla (1954, local German and Spanish redub) * Mothra (1961, local German and Spanish redub) * King Kong vs Godzilla (1962, local German and Spanish redub) Toei Company * Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013, local Spanish and German dub) * Digimon Adventure: Our War Game (2000, local German dub) * Digimon Adventure 02: Hurricane Landing (2000, local German dub) TV series 20th Century Fox * The Simpsons (since season 16) * Futurama (since season 4) * Family Guy (since season 4) * King in the Hill (since season 7) * The Tracey Ullman Show (local Spanish and German dub) * Modern Family (local German dub) * White Collar (local German dub) * Batman (1966 series) (local German redub in 2000) * The Green Hornet (local German redub in 1997) Warner Bros. Pictures * Hawaiian Eye (local Spanish dub and German redub) * The FBI (local German redub in 1993) * CHiP's (local German redub in 1993) * Kung Fu (local German redub in 1993) * The Dukes of Hazzard (local German redub in 2004, only for DVD and Blu-ray) Hanna-Barbera Productions and Cartoon Network Studios * Ruff & Reddy (local Spanish and German dub) * The Flintstones (local German redub in 1991) * The Jetsons (local German redub in 1991) * Atom Ant (local German redub in 1999) * Secret Squirrel (local German redub in 1999) * Jonny Quest (1987 series, local german dub) * The Powerpuff Girls (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Dexter's Laboratory (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Cow and Chicken (local German dub, only the last season) * Johnny Bravo (local German dub, only the last seasons) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (local German dub, only the first seasons) * Mike, Lu & Og (local German dub, only the first episodes) * Samurai Jack (local German dub) * Regular Show (local German dub) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (local german dub, only the first seasons, later is dubbed in SDI Media) Toei Company * Liveman (local German dub) * Changeman (local German dub) * Maskman (local German dub) * Flashman (local German dub) * Kamen Rider (local German dub) * Jiban (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Junperson (local German dub and Spanish redub) * Digimon Adventure (local German dub) * Digimon Adventure 02 (local German dub) * Digimon Tamers (local German dub) * Digimon Frontier (local German dub) * Digimon Xros Wars (local Spanish and German dub) * Dragon Ball (local German dub) * Dragon Ball Z (local German dub) * Dragon Ball GT (local German dub) * Slam Dunk (local German dub) * Sailor Moon (local German dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal (local Spanish and German dub) * Saint Seiya (local German dub) * Saint Seiya Omega (local Spanish and German dub) * One Piece (local Spanish and German dub) * GeGeGe no Kitaro (local German dub) * Dr. Slump (local German dub) Nickelodeon * Ren & Stimpy (local German redub in 2009 for DVD) * Rocko's Modern Life (local German redub in 2009 for DVD) * Team Umizoomi (local German dub) Other Companies * Ultraman (local German redub) * Ultraseven (local German redub) * Popeye (local German dub and Spanish redub, with Kidtime Publishing and King Features Syndicate, only 1960's episodes) * The Twilight Zone (1959 version) (local Spanish and German redub, taking over from Drache Synchronisation after the rest of Season 1, and a few Season 3 episodes was also kept) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series) (local German and Spanish dubs, with Kidtime Publishing and , taking over from Drache Synchronisation after the rest of Season 4, the CBS episodes, and a few Season 5 episodes (DS had taken over from DNAC after DNAC went defunct after just 1 episode, however, the cast was kept when DS and AFDYA dubbed and the same recording of the theme song (by Rodrigo Knuff and a then-unknown Hiroshi Yagami) was also kept) * The Magic School Bus (local Spanish redub for Netflix) * Doctor Who (2006 version) (local German dub) * The Walking Dead (local Spanish dub for Netflix and RTL, and German dub for Netflix and AMC) * Kangoos (local Spanish and German dubs, with Kidtime Publishing) Category:Dubbing companies in Puerto Chango